


Once a Smuggler

by misura



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke proposes a road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once a Smuggler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ankaret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankaret/gifts).



"A road trip," Nathan repeated.

"Just pack a few bags, get into a car and drive," Duke said. "C'mon, it'll be fun."

"This 'road trip' of yours wouldn't happen to involve delivering, say, a package to somewhere, would it?" Audrey asked. "Because I think Nathan and I made it very clear - "

" - that you didn't want to know about things like that," Duke said.

Nathan frowned. "So there _is_ a package involved."

"There might be."

"Look, Duke - "

"All I'm saying is that it would be convenient - _convenient_ , not _necessary_ , if we could stop at the Tiger Lily Hotel on the way. That's all."

Audrey turned to Nathan. "We could just not go there. I mean, getting away from ... all this, for a few days? That does sound pretty good."

"Fine," Nathan said. "But I want to check each and every piece of luggage before it gets into the car."


End file.
